


3000 Words of Self Indulgent Dirk/Jake

by TealTears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3000 of pure porn, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dirk strider - Freeform, jake english - Freeform, this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears
Summary: Self Indulgent Dirk/Jake.The beginning bit is taken straight from my fanfic "Blue Balling" because that's what this was originally supposed to be and then I gave up and gave it the crack ending and now have come back and written a full, porn actually happens, fic.





	3000 Words of Self Indulgent Dirk/Jake

**Author's Note:**

> I got really, really lazy toward the end, I'm so sorry.  
> Also not beta read! Any grammar and spelling errors are all on me.

Jake twisted against the handcuff, metal biting delciously into his wrists and the muscles in his arms pulled taut as they were held to the headboard, stretching them above his head deliciously. His fingers clenched unconsciously around the air, wanting to find purchase against something but not being able to find anything. 

The only other sound in the room was their breathing. Jake wasn’t sure where Dirk was, he’s been told to keep his head forward, eyes trained on the ceiling, until he was told he could look. The anticipation was killing him. He was already half hard in his underwear, his cock not quite straining enough to get ant sort of relief from the fabric stretched over it. 

The clink of metal against metal startled him and it took all his restraint not to turn his head to find his boyfriend. He took a deep breath and tried to relax as he felt the bed dip next to his side, Dirk was finally ready to get this show on the road then. A hand trailed up the side of his neck, fingers barely touching the skin but enough to cause goosebumps to rise underneath them. Dirk’s slightly calloused fingertips grazed along the hairline around his ear, and he gasped as they crept higher, his hand finding its home in his mussed up black locks. Jake flicked his eyes over however he was not able to see much in his peripheral vision, darn being long-sighted. He could just make out that Dirk was shirtless though, however he still had his black jeans on along with his belt. Jake purred as fingers wrapped around his hair, curling locks around fingers, a slight pull against his scalp, making him tilt his head back into the hand. Dirk chucked and moved his hand from his hair, sliding a finger down the side of his face and then cupping his chin, his thumb rubbing along the bitten, slightly chapped bottom lip. 

Jake willingly parted his lips, top teeth scraping against his nail as he took the tip of the thumb into his mouth. He tried sitting up more, wanting to take more of it into his mouth, show Dirk just how good he could be. He pressed his tongue to the underside of his thumb, feeling the callousness. 

When Dirk felt Jake becoming too needy he drew back, smiling at the whimper Jake made as his hands were moved from his body. Jake was about to beg but stopped to bite his lip as the bed dipped once again and suddenly Dirk was straddling him, denim scraping deliciously against his ouer thighs. He whimpered through his teeth and looked up, finally getting a semi clear view of his boyfriend, (damn not being allowed to wear glasses in scenes), he could see Dirk, shirtless above him, and without his shades on, exposing the bright orange iris that he so loved.   
Dirk rolled his hips down and Jake keened, the denim feeling almost perfect as it gave him some friction against his clothed erection. He raised his hips up, his arms tensing as he felt his gut clench, arching back to feel more of the denim through his underwear. Dirk watched the display of need with an amused, lazy grin. He’d been teasing Jake for hours before they’d even gotten to where they were now. Dirk was lazily responding to Jake's almost erratic movements and then, without warning, sat up straight, lifting himself off of Jake and removing all contact between them. The laugh he released at Jake’s needy whine was almost downright sadistic. 

Jake's back arched as he tried to regain contact, but he couldn’t quite get there. He’d always been flexible but with his arms above his head in one position and Dirks legs bracketing his own, he was effectively pinned and helpless. After a moment, and coming to the realisation that he definetly could not arch up enough, he let himself relax, laying back on the bed, a thin layer of sweat covering his whole body, a flush extending from his neck down to his naval. Dirk raked his eyes across his boyfriends body, taking in all the scars, his god awful tan lines, the way the sweat rolled down his body, following the lines of his tight muscles. He watched, fascinated with the rise and fall of his stomach and chest, the way his body moved, even doing basic bodily functions, he was beautiful. He let his eyes go lower, seeing the small amount of coarse black hair that went from his belly button down the flat plain of his stomach and then dipped lower, underneath the green fabric of his underwear. There was a damp spot beginning to form on the front, the spot was beginning to turn a dark green, complimenting the lighter green around it, the colour it should be. 

Dirk leaned down, his hands either side of Jakes torso as he pressed kisses to his neck and collar. He extended his legs out, going into a press up position, trying to keep any pressure away from Jake’s crotch area, wanting to tease him more. Jake huffed as he felt Dirk scrape his teeth along the tight muscles that connected his shoulder to his neck, not finding it all that pleasurable as his arms were tense, when Dirk realized he wasn’t getting a reaction he moved on, leaving marks against his neck and trailing them lower. He pulled back briefly to adjust his position, and he smirked at the blossoming red marks that formed a chain down between his pecks. Jake looked down, his eyes heavy lidded as he pleaded silently for Dirk to continue. He licked his lips, and dipped his head, taking one of Jake’s nipples into his mouth, and applying the smallest bit of pressure, knowing that that was what he wanted. After a moment he applied a little more pressure and the response he got made heat pool in his gut, the moan was guttural and deep, his chest arching up toward his mouth as his head dropped back. Dirk pulled back and gave the same treatment to the other one, relishing in the noises he was drawing from English. He’d never get tired of them, he loved making Jake sing for him, he sounded so pretty when he moaned for more, or harder, Dirk had told him this before and Jake had not believed him, so the next time they’d had sex, Dirk had recorded it and then played it back to him later on. His own noises were enough for him to be ready for round two. 

Kissing lower, Dirk dragged his tongue across the muscles, tasting sweat, salt, and dirt. He shifted so he was laying between his legs, face to face with the green underwear. Dirk blew over the wet spot left by the pre and couldn't help but laugh as Jake thrust upwards, reacting strongly to the sensation as he made an almost silent beg, muttering of ‘Strider, please’.   
Instead of pulling down his underwear, Dirk mouthed at his dick through the fabric, enjoying the way Jake cursed and praised him simultaneously, begging for more, for skin on skin contact, but thankful for finally being given sometihing. Dirk could feel Jake's cock twitching under the ministrations of his mouth, and he relished in that; relished in the power he had over Jake English. 

As Jake’s begging got more erratic he pulled away, sitting up and bringing his hands to the waistband of the oh so tight, and getting tighter, underwear. Jake’s skin was warm under his hands, sticky and shiny. Hands dragged the underwear down slowly, smirking as his dick was freed from its confines. As he removed the offending garment he took the time to admire Jake’s dick; it curved up toward his stomach nicely, and despite not liking pubic hair on himself, Jakes slightly unkempt hair was such a turn on, something he enjoyed feeling against his nose as he had his dick down his throat. 

Once the underwear was off his legs, Dirk chucked them elsewhere in the room and turned back to Jake, leaning down slowly and bringing his mouth back to his dick, placing wet open-mouthed kisses to the underside as his hand stroked Jake firmly, pulling foreskin back gently. He kept stroking as he kissed upwards, toward the tip, holding his skin back as he teased the underside of his cock. Amber iris' flicked up to watch what his boyfriend was doing; Jake had his head tipped back and his body was arched deliciously, his shoulders pulled tight against his bonds. Dirk couldn’t help but roll his hips downwards, thankful for Jake's spread legs so he could grind against the bed. Encouraged by the friction against his own dick, Dirk took the head of Jake's penis into his mouth and relished in the guttural noise English made above him. There was a whine that could have been "Strider" as Dirk moved his hand lower, stroking the base as he worked the tip with his tongue, slowly beginning to take more of it into his mouth. A crash from above caused Dirk to jerk back, pulling away from Jake to sit up; he knew it was the handcuffs that had made the noise but he needed to check Jake's shoulders were okay; they'd been placed safely but with all his jerking, Dirk had reason to want to check his boyfriend was okay.   
Jake whined as he felt his dick leave the wet heat of Dirk's mouth, followed by a few choice curses as the elder, suddenly leaving his high and dry like that, 

"Golly, Strider..." His voice was strained as he spoke, it was obvious he wanted to say more but couldn’t. Dirk visibly relaxed seeing Jake’s reaction, so he hadn’t fucked up his shoulders. Taking in the sight of his boyfriend, he grinned, his marks from earlier had begun to show up on Jake; dark hickeys showing up along his collar bones and up his neck, trailing to his ear and nail marks along his biceps and the tops of his shoulders, leading down towards his back where Strider knew there’d be many more faint red lines which were guarenteed to get worse, leaving the tanned boy beneath him black and blue by tomorrow morning. 

After giving him another once over, silently, Dirk wrapped his hand back around Jake's erection, his hand sliding easier this time now it was slightly wet from the spit. Jake kept staring down, silently annoyed that Dirk was still in his jeans, but he eyed the tent in the front and knew Dirk must be getting uncomfortbale by now; maybe once he was released Dirk woul let him get his mouth around his dick.. 

He kept green eyes trained on the hand around his member, lips parted slightly as he watched, breathing heavily through his mouth. Dirk looked up, amber eyes locking with green as he ran his thumb over the tip, lips quirking upwards as hewatched English bit his lip, holding back his noises.   
"C'mon Jake, let me hear you," He purred, voice deep and tone laced with a promise, "Don't hold back now." There was promise in his voice as he twisted his hand in the way he knew would drag the noises from Jake. Arching up into his palm, Jake whined, noises tumbling from his swolen lips, begging for more, beggings of "Dirk!" And "Please!".   
Keeping a hand on Jake, Dirk reached over to the bedside table, taking the almost empty bottle of lube from the side and popping the cap, his eyes flicking to Jake's to gague his reaction and he was honetstly shocked to see him shake his head at the suggestion. Slowing his stroked down to a panifully slow pace, Dirk spoke,   
"Colour?"   
"Green. Definetly green just... fuck! No sex," 

At the shake of his boyfriends' head, Dirk re-caped the lube and dropped it off the side of the bed, he'd pick it up later when they'd finished. Beginning to speed up his hand movements again he watched Jake carfully, watching in awe as his body contorted, clearly on the brink now. He settled back between his legs, mouth hovering just over the head of his cock, waiting on permission. Jake looked down with pleading eyes, he really wouldn't need much before he went over the edge now; Dirk had been teasing him for hours prior and now he just wanted to finish, just on the right side of totally desparate. 

At the silent permission Dirk took him back into his mouth, taking him as far as he could go and then opening up his throat as he felt Jakes hips stutter upwards. He swallowed around him, making it easier for him to take him in as far as he could go, his nose pressing against the unkempt pubic hair around the base. The handcuffs clattered against the headboard as Jake tried to move his arms down, so he could tangle his fingers in the blond hair between his legs. Dirk smirked, swallowing once more and pulling back slightly to regain his breath, his hands coming up resting on Jakes thin hips, nails pressing down slightly to leave faint crescent marks along his hip bones, a warning to get him to stop thrusting upwards. Dirk kept his mouth around him, lips tight around his shaft as he pressed his tongue to the underside, finding the ridge just under the tip that almost always brought Jake to the edge. A gasp from above and a particularly violent jerk of his hips was all the warning Dirk got before he felt the teltale feeling of come on his tongue. He dug his nails harder into Jakes' hips as he felt them begging to rock up into his mouth as he rode out his orgasm, his body spasming beneath him. 

Once he felt Jake go limp underneath him he pulled off, reaching over to grab the waste bin next to the bed and the kitchen roll they kept there too. Jake watched as Dirk spat into the kitchen roll and then threw it in the bin. His arms were beginning to ache and cramp slightly from being held above his head for so long and he whined gently to make that fact known, which was met with a gentle hand on his thigh from Dirk, a promise that it would only be a few more minuets.   
Getting off the bed, Dirk took a few squares of kitchen roll into their en suit, runing them under the tap and then filling up one of the plastic cups from the medicine cabinate. He took both back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed again, beginning to gently wipe down Jake's cock, clearing off any come that Dirk hadn't kept in his mouth, and making sure it was clean forthem to go straight to sleep after. 

Dirk dumped the wet paper into the bin and then went to collect the keys to the handcuffs and some lotion. He undid the handcuffs and then slowly helped Jake sit up and lower his arms, helping him to drink the water he'd gotten him and muttering praises under his breath; telling him how good he'd been, and thank you for saying no when he had done. Once he felt safe allowing Jake to hold the cup on his own he turned him round, opening the lotion and warming it in his hands before gently massaging his boyfriends shoulders, and biceps, making sure to help relax all the muscles there and to help him feel less tense. Dirk pressed gentle, sweet kisses to marks he'd made earlier, muttering to Jake that he'd help him with marks when they woke up tomorrow.   
After forcing Jake to drink the entire cup of water, and making sure his arms were fine, Dirk then tucked Jake into their double bed, promising he'd be back in just a moment, as soon as he had changed. Dirk stripped quickly, leaving his boxers on as he slipped into the bed next to Jake who was already half asleep. Pulling him close Dirk wrapped his arms around him and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, staying awake until Jake had fallen asleep and then finally allowing himself to sleep too.


End file.
